Recueil de poèmes
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Recueil de poèmes basés sur le monde fou et surréaliste qu'est l'inconscient de Madotsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! ^^**

 **Voici un petit recueil de poésies inspirées par Yume Nikki.** **Je posterais très irrégulièrement... ça dépendra de mon inspiration.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si on est très, trèèèèèèèèès loin de Baudelaire ou d'Apollinaire ! xD**

* * *

Journal du Rêve : 

De mon balcon j'admire le soleil couchant

Mon Dieu, c'est d'une beauté, j'en suis pétrifiée

Une mélodie résonne en moi comme un noble chant,

Alors que je m'avance vers ma destinée.

Je tombe, seule, tel un oiseau

Qui après un long voyage cherche le repos.

Adieu villes, campagnes et champs de fleurs,

Ici se termine ce qui toujours fut une erreur.

Adieu être étranges, masses informes, monstres disloqués,

Je laisse derrière moi les fantômes de mon passé.

Enfin, adieu à toi, le seul qui m'ait jamais aidé,

Journal du Rêve, tu as toujours été mon seul allié.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon Univers : 

Avec douceur mes doigts courent sur les touches

Alors que la petite fille dort sur ma couche ;

Je laisse ma conscience guider mes gestes

Supprimant ainsi ce silence indigeste.

Une alarme retentit, brisant ma mélodie,

Ainsi tout se finit, complétant la tragédie.

Enchaîné au sol, je pleure sans une larme,

La petite fille revient, apportant une lame.

Un flot de sang jaillit de ma chaire,

Alors que je vacille lentement, quelle misère !

Blanc et noir deviennent vermillon

Jamais mes yeux n'ont eu pareille vision.

Adieu, petite fille, adieu mon univers,

Je n'existerais désormais plus

Que par ces quelques vers.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacarme assourdissant : 

L'endroit où depuis longtemps maintenant je suis emprisonné

Morne, sombre, étroit et sale, convient bien à mon âme damnée.

Le ciel, de ses éternelles nuances de gris ou noirs, ou blanches,

Déverse sur ma peau décomposée une eau glacée étincelante.

Je ne peux bouger, seul, dans cette ville fantôme

Dans mon corps sont détruits chacun de mes atomes,

Et mes muscles, plus raides que la surface d'un diamant

Dans une douloureuse immobilité reposent désespérément.

Face au sol goudronné, dos au ciel terne, sinistre et funèbre,

Je ne peux effacer de ma vue ni sang, ni eau, ni ténèbres

Des bruits de pas fracassent alors le silence assourdissant

Des gouttes de pluie qui du ciel tombent inlassablement.

Je ne peux rien faire : ni me lever, ni parler, ni regarder

Mon dieu, que c'est frustrant ! pourtant je n'ai jamais été

Que responsable d'une seule et d'une unique erreur, traverser

Alors que la lumière sanglante luisait dans l'obscurité.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent, s'arrêtent, dis-moi

Toi qui me regarde, que vas-tu faire ? Enfin j'aperçois

Près de mes yeux une couleur vive inconnue, un rose magnifique,

Qui bien trop vite s'éloigne de mes yeux éclairés d'un pourpre horrifique.

Bientôt le son musical des pas s'éloigne sur le goudron,

Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que les gouttes battantes. Non !

Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul en cet endroit sans vie

Pour l'éternité, le froid brûlant de la mort me poursuit

Je ne cherche que de la compagnie,

Mais plus jamais un vivant ne viendra ici.

Enfin, le vacarme assourdissant du terrible silence

Me laisse une nouvelle fois seul face à ma sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinie douceur :

Une étendue blanche s'étend à l'infini devant mes yeux

Laissant une trace immaculée à l'intérieur de mon esprit

C'est froid, c'est beau, je ne sais plus quoi dire de

Ces êtres ! Je regarde avec curiosité la femme aux habits

Bleus comme un ciel sans nuage ! Mon regard se perd

Dans l'immensité glacée et pourtant, si sublime, si belle,

Si douce ! Je me baisse et teins mes mains d'un peu de cet air

Froid mais pur, silencieux, et imprégné de ce calme surréel !

Je ne peux m'arrêter de laisser mes yeux vagabonder

Sur le ciel, le sol, les sapins aux épines bleutées

Et les maisons rondes, pures, qui s'offrent à moi, beauté

Que j'aimerais à jamais avoir près de moi ! Mais marcher

Ici pour toujours, cela n'arrivera pas peu importe combien

Je veux que ce rêve se réalise. Mais juste pour ce moment

Je l'oublie, et laisse ce monde m'imprégner comme ses citoyens

De cette éternelle douceur froide, belle comme un diamant

Sans aucun péché commit, sans flamboyante douleur

Ah ! Cet endroit est un cadeau de mes propres rêves :

Un puits de calme, de silence, et d'une extraordinaire douceur

Et je m'y repose ainsi, attendant la prochaine trêve

Que mon esprit m'accordera, dans un prochain monde

Qu'avec impatience j'attends de tout mon cœur, mais avant cela

Je ferme les yeux et souris, laissant les traces de mon passage

Dans cet endroit sans inquiétude ni détresse qui pour toujours perdurera.


	5. Chapter 5

Douce Hypocrisie :

Dans une atmosphère douce et rosée je me tiens,

Seule, pour toujours, mais cela me convient très bien.

Je n'ai besoin que de cet espace pâle, de ce lit,

De cette armoire et de ce bureau pour vivre ma vie.

Ma chambre et cette mer rose, douce comme un lac,

M'offrent une atmosphère calme, inspirant l'élégiaque

Poème qui, avec de l'encre noire, sur mon journal intime est inscrit.

Mais ce calme apparent, ce rose éphémère, cette douce hypocrisie,

Bientôt dans l'obscurité est révélé ; Non, va-t-en ! Laisse-moi

Tranquille, comme avant ! Mais rien à faire, la bête me noie

Dans un océan rouge, noir, blanc, je ne distingue plus que

Des couleurs sombres et funèbres ; ah ! comme j'aurais aimé

Que jamais tu ne naisses, et que toujours tu ne restes cachée

Dans les plus profondes abysses de mon âme, là où mes cris,

Mes terreurs, mes folies stridentes à jamais sont enfouies.

Mais je me trompais, et ce moi monstrueux, inconnu même de

La petite fille que je suis, ou que j'étais, si terrible et hideux,

M'englobe toute entière, et me fait sombrer dans une rivière

Sanglante, poisseuse, à la chaleur affreuse et au goût amer.


End file.
